Naruto: I am jee-han
by maoazura
Summary: what happens when Naruto suddenly gains the gamer power, and discover that Han Jee-han or better known Ashura Otsutsuki is his ancestor. Op Naruto, Smart Naruto and cool Naruto. Naruto i am Jee-han[dead]
1. what the fuck

**Yo everybody this is my second tried at a story as for my first one i am thinking on discontinuing it to plot reasons of course if you don't want me to stop i will continued it this story is a Naruto (Naruto x Ino)**

 **Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto all character and credits goes to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Today was a typical Friday morning for Naruto. He got out of bed early today, not that he would know since he had nothing to tell him what time it was. Anyway the whole point was that he did not woke up late like usual. So why did he get up so early, oh yes he remembered now he had a field trip today, or was it survival trip... joy. This was their last year at the academy, and the year just started like two weeks ago. Today the class was going on their first survival tr... nope they were going on there first field trip outside of Konoha. He did want to think of survival trip, field trip sounded much better, besides we were not really going far from the village, probably like a mile out to a training camp, or clearing but still it was outside of the village.

Most of the kids were happy because who wanted to listen to some boring old teacher given lecture, and history lesson. In fact i think that we should have field trips everyday. The teachers as in Iruka and Mizuki and some other unknown teacher finally decided to bring us student on a field trip to learn about survival in the wilderness, also it would prepare them for being a Genin. The training camp that they were going to was already set up for them. It was set up so it would look like they were going to an escort mission with a client, so the environment was set up exactly like one.

They were to protect and feed themselves and the client appropriately. one of the student of each team was going to be acting client, and the rest had to act like or as if there was a possibility that a random bandit, mercenaries or a ninja might attack, and protect the client. How he knew that easy he sneak into the Hokage office and read the file that contain the exact information about his survival trip. Anyway as he was saying it would mean that the ninja, bandits or mercenary would have to be stupid, or really strong to try and ventured close to Konoha and attack their camps. There was still a possibility that someone would attack, that means they had to be on high alert at all times, and set up their camp in a way to have the options to defend, attack, and/or flee without any interference. Little did Naruto knows of what would happen to him and the rest of his class, but he wouldn't know.

Anyway today was the first day that he woke up early or at least early in his book, but early nonetheless. He got up out of the bed, and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, take a shower and stuff like that. After he went out of the bathroom with a bath towel around him into his bedroom He then went to his clothe hanger, and closet and pulled out his favorite, not so popular and only kind of clothes. His orange and blue jacket and orange pants, or as people calls it, his jumpsuit. He put on his underclothes first, after he put on his pant, a white t-shirt and put his orange and blue jacket on top. at the bottom of the closets where his ninja sandal were, and as he only own one set he took it out of the closet and put it on.

When he was done dressing, he went toward the kitchen where the cupboard was, and where he kept his food and stock of ramen cups. He took one out and open it, then pour water in it, and put it in the microwave for three minutes. All While complaining about it taking to long and why couldn't they make instant ramen, like instant, and not 3 long minute instant, as the ramen was cooking he went to his refrigerator and taking out his orange juice, he then pour some in a cup, and then putting the juice back in the fridge, he then open the freezer and took some ice out and put it in his cup to make the juice colder. what can he say he love cold juice.

When the three minute was up he took the newly cook ramen out of the microwave, went to his table in the living room and sat on a chair, then started to eat his ramen, once he was done eating he drunk his orange juice.

"yuck" he said as he drink the expired juice, he then got off the table and went toward his garbage and threw the ramen cup out, after he went toward the sink and rinse the cup he was drinking from. satisfy it was clean he put it in another cupboard next to the one that holds the ramen stock. once he was finished he went back to his clothe hanger took out the goggles that his ji-ji or to be specific the Hokage gave to him as a present for his birthday. why was is precious to him is obvious because every time on his birthday the villagers always chased him and beat him up every time he went out of his home, and trash his home for his birthday, and nobody ever do something for him other than the Hokage and Iruka, and they were the only one that had ever celebrated his birthday with him. and even than this was the only actual present he ever got for his birthday… well, and maybe the little money he gets here and there from the Hokage but that's nothing compared to an actual present.

Anyway after he was finished, he went out his apartment down the stairs of the building and out on the street he then went towards the academy, pumped Chakra in his legs as he jumped up to the next house and started running on top of them, and jumping to the next like every ninja should, but even then he could feel the glares and hatred of the villagers, he ran faster but still it doesn't remedy all the hatred he could feel, or rather sense from the villagers to him. Though now he was used to it, it still gives him the chills, but he was used to it, he wonder if that's what killing intent felt like, he heard the Hokage talk about it but he didn't know how it felt like. Anyway He past the remainder of his time thinking on how to get Sakura to notice him and go out with him. when he was close to the academy he jumped down from the house he was running atop of to the street and continued running without stopping while going at full speed around everything and not hitting anyone or anything on the street.

When he got to the front door of the academy he finally slowed to a stop and stop running, then he started walking to his class, he started to walked faster in the hallway to get to his class since he thought that he would be late and they would leave without him. he let out a breath of relief that he was holding when he saw that on a clock outside the classroom saying that he was early. when he arrived he was surprised to see that only him was there and no other students, he thought back to the clock and remembered what time it was.

"damn, i am early... like super early... like 2 hours early" he said out loud, anyway He figured that the teachers were already here and were in their offices, so he decided that he wanted or needed to get more practice in his [bukijutsu]. So he went to Iruka-sensei's office to asked him for some kunai and shuriken to practice with. When he got to the office he knock on the door and waited, about approximately two seconds later he heard Iruka-sensei's voice.

"Come in" Iruka said, so Naruto pushed open the door and walked in looking at all the paperwork on Iruka's desk, and everything else in the office.

"Hey Iruka-sensei I've got a favor to ask you." Naruto said as he walked in.

"Naruto... what can i do for you and what kind of favor" he asked cheerfully, happy that Naruto was here early and that he got to talk to his surrogate little brother.

"Err… i was wondering if i could borrow the academy kunai and shuriken to practice while i wait for class to start" he mumbled somewhat embarrassed, thinking that what he said was stupid and that Iruka would yell at him to go back to class and saying that they were school property or something like that.

"Oh… OK, if that's the favor i guess i can do it but you don't need to be embarrassed... they are as much for the student as they are for the school after all, beside its not like we are going to need everything anyway, we have enough that they never run out and we are always throwing away some out." he went to check something under his desk for 5 second, he then pulled up two large boxes. When he open them one of them was filled with kunai while the other was filled with shuriken.

"Why in the fuck do you have like a freaking thousand kunai and shuriken in each freaking boxes separately" Naruto's eyes went as wide as saucers, with his mouth hanging open as large as the village gate as he looked at the stupidly filled to the brim super large boxes full of kunai and shuriken..

"Please watch your mouth and please control your voice in my office, this is a school property, Naruto." he demanded with a left twitching eye, clearly irritated at Naruto's outburst, he could understand it but there was no need to be that loud.

"And as for those we get them monthly because we need them so we can teach so..."

"MONTHLY" he cut off eyes bulging, at the prospect of getting that much weapon a month. No wonder Iruka just took out the boxes to give me like they were nothing. they have enough to make and army, and rebuild the Hokage mansion.

"Naruto what did i say about shouting" eyes still twitching this time wanting to strangle Naruto because he was making such loud noise and disturbing his peace and quiet.

"And yes monthly so we can replace them if they are broken or rusty, we have a small warehouse in the back filled to the brim with huge boxes like that filled with weapon, even though they not up to shinobi standard, they're still useful to academy students" he said as he nodded sagely… ah how he loved the look in Naruto's eyes when he heard that. The looked of disbelief, and when he went to the back of the school where the warehouse was located to look, he came back looking like he'd seen a ghost, 'aha it was so funny.' he thought.

"Cool... so…can i have like 10 kunai and 200 shuriken please" *stars floating around him and in his eyes.* He couldn't wait later in the day, he was going to steal about two boxes of each no question asked, and no more wasting lots of money on stupid weapon at the store more ramen for life, and every time he finished he would come back for more, yes that's it, that would help, no more kunai and shuriken buying Muahahahaha.

"Naruto... Naruto, Naruto"

"huh what, what I'd do" he ask looking around confused.

"you were daydreaming" he explained.

"oh, ha... ha-ha, sorry" he said looking bashful, while laughing awkwardly.

"Here (sighs) just get out and go back to what you were doing, and no yelling yelling to loud" Iruka told him already getting tired of him for various reason with yelling or screaming being one of them.

"Anything else" Iruka asked looking at him with scrutinizing eyes because if he knew Naruto then something was bound to happen soon..

"No, thank you very much" Naruto said too quickly for his own liking, he was sweating bullets as he was about to leave the room.

"Ooh…yeah, Naruto great job on coming to class early, and before any other students". He congratulated with a genuine smile since it didn't looked like Naruto was going to do anything.

"Thank you" Naruto said as he let out a breath of released as he thought that Iruka almost caught on to his prank, he was about to leave again, only to be stopped by Iruka calling him again.

"wait... i just remembered, we don't have class today, we have a survival trip... Naruto, tell me You did not come early just because of the survival trip would you" Iruka stated looking ominous with eyes turning red and glowing.

"Err... ha...ha...ha-ha, no i don't know how but i just woke up early by accident, you see i don't have a clock so i couldn't get the time, and i only realized it was early when i looked at the clock outside the classroom" laughed Naruto nervously seriously thinking that Iruka looked like a demon, with his eyes glowing like that.

"what should i do with you Naruto? What should i do" sighed Iruka as he calmed down, and looked around the room searching for something. He sighed again as he did not seem to find what he was looking for, and then suddenly a light bulb lit up on top of his head..

"Oh Naruto I've got a good idea, how about we make a deal" Iruka stated with a smile that seem too bright on his face as he nodded his head super sagely, with his hand rubbing his chin, with twinkling eyes that would make Albus Dumbledore from a book he read proud, while looking as if he just found a miracle cure that is able to cure every single disease that was ever born and will be born, but have not yet due to unattained circumstance.

"Um, what kind of deal" ask Naruto who was nervously looking around the room in search of an escape in case some deep shit was about to happen.

"Ha ha, no need to be suspicious, Naruto...maybe…" Iruka stated speaking ominously and only making Naruto more nervous which was exactly what Iruka was looking forward to happen.

"Help!…" Naruto exclaimed weakly while sweating bullets and making sure he was backing away backwards towards the door, until his back was pressed to it.

"Ha ha just kidding, ha-ha that was too funny" Iruka laugh while smacking his hand on the desk and holding his stomach which was hurting and close to bursting from laughing.

"Ha...ha very funny sensei" Naruto replied sarcastically. Now he really needed to finish that deal and get the fuck out of here because Iruka was freaking him out.

"Anyway sensei you said something about a deal" Naruto reminded him, getting his teacher back on track, as he desperately needed to get out and go training and leaving his lunatic of a teacher alone.

"Oh...yes that…it's simple really, you just need to come on time next week every day, and if you do i will buy you free ramen at ichiraku's for one week. do we have deal" Iruka proposed getting serious as if this was the deal of a lifetime, and it was according to Naruto.

"Deal" Naruto answer without even thinking, damned the consequences. He was happy at the prospect of getting Iruka to buy free ramen for him for one week.

"OK… that was expected i guess... though kind of more disappointing than i imagined it would be... see you in class Naruto" called Iruka while also thinking hook , line and sinker. I got him right where i want him.

"Bye sensei" Naruto waves goodbye while also shivering... somebody was plotting to do something to him, and according to the Uzumaki prank style code of conduct and discipline, he must always get that person first and he had a really good idea as to who that person is already.

"Oh yes sensei, i forgot to mention one thing"Naruto said seriously.

"What is it Naruto" Iruka answered, honestly thinking Naruto was about to say something serious… well it was serious according to Naruto.

"Well...um… i kinda put superglue on your chair yesterday night, because my gut instinct told me to, and i always follow my gut instinct. So... good luck getting up from that chair, dattebayo" Naruto said as he grinned, advanced payback is a bitch.

"I am going to become Hokage dattebayo and you should respect me the super awesome master of pranksters... and when i do everyone in Konoha will become my bitches... what was that, oh well i don't care either way so bye" he continued to grin as he was leaving the room to the super angry ninja.

"Naruto Uzumaki come back here this instant, you are so dead"Iruka screamed with spittle flying out of his mouth.

"Hai Hai, sensei"he answered casually "but sensei i thought you told me not to raise my voice as a teacher you should follow your own rule" he said while copying Iruka's voices and by nodding his head sagely.

"Naruto, when i get out of this chair you are… are so dead… argh" he yelled loudly at the retreating back of Naruto Uzumaki. (A/N: do not ever try to deceive an Uzumaki because they know)

Naruto then went out of the room, closed the door, and eventually made his way to the back of the academy where the ranged target practice and the obstacle course were situated. He then started practicing his [bukijutsu] on the target practice dummy but every time he tried he would get no more than 3 kunai and the occasional 4 landing in the inner circle around the bulls eye and the rest on the outer circle. As for the shuriken the most he could get was 5 and occasionally 6 shuriken in the inner circle around the bulls eye and the rest on the outer. He practiced until it was time to go to class, and not once did any of the weapon land directly on the bulls eye in the targets.

* * *

 **[2 hours later classroom]**

I went inside the class after i was finished with target practicing and went to sit at my seat at the back of the class. It was 2 whole minute before the other students started arriving. Shikamaru and Choji came first, with Shikamaru sitting at his chair and promptly falling asleep, while Choji chose to sit by his best friend like always, he then proceeded to take out his chips and started to eat.

Shino and Kiba, were the next to enter the class, Shino went to sit by himself in peace and quiet, while Kiba like the smart ass that he was came to my face and started talking about how much better he was than me and overall being a bother and me being the idiot that i was (i did not admit to this, something prompted me to say it) rose to the bait, and before we knew it there was a full on brawl going on with me and Kiba

While i was busied with brawling, Hinata came in without either of us knowing and came close to us to be heard but not be hurt."u-um e-every one, pl-ease s-stop fighting" Hinata said while shifting nervously, with her face as red as tomatoes. The voiced she used was so small we almost didn't hear it, but luckily we heard her and stop, then went to our seat without looking at the other while holding our heads up high. she then went to her seat and sat quietly while sneaking glances at me, not that i noticed i was to busy with holding my head up high , and acting dignified.

After another minute pass Sasuke-teme came in brooding like usual, with Sakura following after him like a lost puppy, and fawning over him. It was kind of hilarious looking at the scene, because of how they always made it look like as if both of them came from the same house... well Sakura, anyway. Sasuke was to busy brooding to acknowledge such a thing. not that it wouldn't happen... you never know, anyway Sakura would surely love that a lot, oh yeah and Ino too.

Anyway Sasuke payed her no mind, he didn't even bother acknowledging her, he acted as if she did not even existed… actually he act like that to everybody. Anyway he just went to his seat which is exactly right next to mine, with Sakura on the other side of where i sit at, and is always pestering me to change seat with her. When they both sat down Ino finally came in, though today she did not seem to be coming with Sakura they usually came at the same time and always fighting over Sasuke, anyway she was acting like some kind a queen and then immediately started a word fight with Sakura over who get to sit next to Sasuke -speak of the devil- by that time all the other civilian kids started filling in. oh yes, did i tell you that did were always fighting about who get to sit in my seat and how they always force me to get up... no... OK well then they always make me get up just to sit next to immortal brooder. now time for my grand get Sakura to date me plan.

"Hey Sakura, want to go out with me after the field trip tomorrow" i ask her actually hoping that she would finally go out with me, but it was not meant to be.

"No, i don't want to go out with you Naruto, and will never go out with you shannaro"she punches him real hard on the head, then went back to fawning over her Sasuke-kun.

"Oh come on Sakura, please" Naruto asked again while pouting and rubbing his slightly bruised head.

"Nope, nope, nope, never and that's final" she scowled then went back to Sasuke, seriously i don't know what she see in him.

Naruto scowled, he then turned to Sasuke.

"Hey, stupid-teme" Naruto said. Sasuke merely grunted and went back to watching the window. Naruto got angry and decided to keep on annoying Sasuke to get him angry too.

"Hey, am trying to talk to you so stop acting like some stuck up pig with a stick stuck up your f****** a** " Naruto said, this time Sasuke didn't even answered, he just acted like he didn't hear Naruto. instead Naruto got answered by Sakura's fist.

"Don't talk to Sasuke-kun like that Naruto-baka shannaro" Sakura punches him again. Naruto merely scowled and went to look at the door waiting for the teachers to showed up in silence.

(sweat drops) almost everybody sweat dropped thinking about the same thing… is Naruto... masochist?...(A/N: just kidding)

Ino thought: serves him right the baka

Hinata thought: Naruto-kun i will go out with you *thud ( _fainted)*_

Choji thought: munch, munch

Shikamaru thought: *lifts head* huh, troublesome *thud (snores)*

Shino thought: buzz, buzz

Kiba thought: humph, the stupid dog

Akamaru thought: woof

Sasuke thought: revenge, Revenge, revenge, REVENGE, and tomatoes.

* * *

 **[2 minute later]**

(squeak) the classroom door open and Iruka and Mizuki-sensei came in. the class quiet down and Iruka watched each one of them while Mizuki just smirk a cocky smirk, the one that twisted bastards always wear. Iruka finally decided to speak up.

"OK...so no good morning Iruka sensei today" he looked at each of them again. All he got for his trouble was blank looks from the students.

Then in a bored dull tone all the students answer him "good morning sensei". ' _What did i do to deserve this_ ' Iruka said crying anime tears. Then he stood up and got serious, or just as serious you can get with somebody who was just anime crying.

"OK...so… remember what i said yesterday, today we are going on a field outside of Konoha, in a preset field, we are going to be teaching you guys survival so you can prepared for the harsh life of a shinobi. when we get to the field we as in the teachers will give you the necessary information and more information or detail about what we will be doing. Also the rest of the teachers are going to bring their classes too since this is a school wide field trip for all shinobi classes in their last year. So if you would please be so kind get into a single filed line and followed me and Mizuki to the village gates".

When they got to the village gates Iruka-sensei stop and walk over to the other teachers to say hello. then hew went to the gate and sign his name out and waited for permission to proceed outside of the village from the two shinobi's that guard the gate or more like the slacker guards of the village. Once the teachers got permission to go outside the village, the teachers and their classes goes to separated clearing or training grounds where they are supposed to be located for the survival training trip.

When they got to the training grounds, Iruka stop and turned around to address the students. "So here's the deal" Iruka explained, "um… how do i say this… right so around this field are many Fuinjutsu barrier seal, seeing as there are trees and all the other stuff we need for this training trip YOU ARE NOT TO STEP OUTSIDE THE CLEARING IN UNDER NO CONDITION OTHERWISE STATED is that clear" Iruka's voice got louder just to make the point gets through their thick skulls.

"Hai sensei" chorused the student's.

"All Right anyway the point is to not step outside under no circumstances… as i was saying the seals around the clearing will detect any intruders and also hides ours sent from wild predators such as wolf and stuff like that, also the seal is also a barrier that keeps things out to protect us like in case bandits decides to become bold enough to try and venture close to Konoha to attacks us". Iruka finished then proceeded to show the students their packed tents, and told them to unpacked their tents and then told them to put up their tents. There were about 9 tents to use, but before they could move however Iruka and Mizuki stop them and told them to wait so that they would know which teammates they would end up with for the trip since when they become genin's they would most likely… no they would always have teammates since Konoha promotes teammates above all else, and because there wasn't enough tent for everybody... well that's a lie they did have enough, in fact its just that the Hokage prohibited the use of so many tents so the kids would have some experience working in groups and as teammates

"Would you read the names of each student and which teams that they will have to work with in the survival trip Mizuki" Iruka asked

"yes its my pleasure Iruka" Mizuki answered he then proceeded with naming the teams

"OK, so the team that were made up by lottery are... for team 1 we have, Naruto, Ino…"

"Nooooo, i am not with Sakura" Naruto interrupted.

"Nooooo, am not with Sasuke-kun , and am with stupid Naruto-baka" Ino said.

(giggles*giggles)"Ino-bunta is with Naruto-baka"Sakura said as she giggles like a baby given candies.

" shut up billboard brow so what am not with Sasuke-kun and its not like am going to talk to Naruto-baka" Ino said with a red face as she was so humiliated to be put on team with the dead last that she looked like a tomato, with how red she was she could even rival Hinata.

"Hey I'm right here you know, plus I'm not that bad… am i" Naruto pouted.

"Yes… you are that bad and nobody cares that you're here." Ino responded.

"Oh… i guess… but you know am on your team right were supposed to work together" said Naruto sadly with a frown on his face, cause nobody cares about him.

"so i don't care" Ino said

"Anyway lets continued on" Mizuki said internally laughing at the way that the kids were treating the Kyuubi vessel, while Iruka had a frown marring his face.

"OK, now where was i… OK and Shikamaru and that makes team one" he said.

"fuck, first i get Naruto-baka now i get lazy bum or should i call him sleepy-kun and anyway why am i on a team like this" Ino rage "i swear to god if billboard brow get on a team with Sasuke-kun, someone is gonna get their balls crushed" Ino continued making a threat and making every boy (well almost, Sasuke did not even acknowledge the threat) move away from and preparing to get the fuck out of here if Sasuke should end up in Sakura's team.

Deciding to ignore the students antics Mizuki went back to telling the students who was on whose team."Sakura, Choji…". at this point all the students where at the edge of their toes (not seat cause they are not sitting down)A/N

"and Sasuke" the words weren't even out of Mizuki mouth before the boys made themselves scarce and Sasuke his unlucky ass was the only one there due to his brooding and Ino in her rage mode did not know to differentiate so she proceeded to kicked him in the balls making every nearby boy wince and groan in sympathy.

"no Sasuke-kun i'm so sorry" Ino said as she recovered from her rage mode and went to fawn over Sasuke and when that was all well and done went to brood by her teammates

"Ch, you may have gotten on the same team as Sasuke-kun it doesn't mean anything I'm still gonna win Sasuke-kun's heart" Ino responded with a scowled on her face, despite her saying that she still felt jealous that billboard brow gets to be on Sasuke-kun's team. ' _Why couldn't they put Naruto-baka on another team, and put S_ _asuke-kun_ _in my team… actually why couldn't they just leave him in the village in the first place'_. Was her thoughts on Naruto.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted like the stuck up pig he his.

Mizuki then went on to name the third team which where "Kiba, Shino, and Hinata"

Naruto decided to tune Mizuki out and went to contemplate in his mind. 'So i will never have any friend huh' he thought, then proceeded to think 'yeah… maybe i should become like Sasuke don't talk with nobody… yeah tomorrow… i mean on Monday I'm not gonna talk to anybody and see if they gonna acknowledge me' he thought. He then came back from contemplating and went back to listening just as Mizuki finished placing the teams.

"Okay, here are the rules for this survival training trip or STT for short" Iruka said after Mizuki finished listing the names of the students and which students would end up on which team.

"Okay so… this is going to be a test as well as a game between you students, um… you have one hour to passed the first test, if you finish it under one hour you get perfect score which is a 10 by the way. Under two you get 5 and after that you failed… but i have no doubt that you will all pass… the test that you are about to take is to unpacked the tents and fixed them up as quickly as you possibly can so you can sleep when it's dark, because you got one hour before sundown and another hour before nightfall. also you have to unpacked and fixed the tents with your teammates-" he got caught off by one of the students calling out loudly.

"But i thought you said that we were going to play a game how is that a game that just work" a civilian student calling out.

"-i was getting to that… anyway the game part about this is that the team that win will get no homework for a week, oh and to make this better next week I'm going to give homework on every subject everyday" Iruka grinned evilly " also this is not the only game so even if you don't win the first game there are others where you can win the game" even as he said that every student started shivering and thinking that there teacher is evil, then everybody groan as their mind catch up to the week of homework part because who want more homework on every subject capable for one week, even so they were thinking, if their teams win they would get no homework at all for the whole week and that was awesome. so they all started planing on how to win.

"Um i think we should go home now cause i think the teacher is evil… like really evil". It was another civilian kid who voiced it out but every students was thinking the same and all the while shivering nonstop.

"Uh-uh nobody can go home since you are already here' so no going back for you misters and misses. I'll make sure that we have a nice trip he started to smiled evilly more" now all the students wanted to do was kill themselves to escape and wondering what they did to be treated with such cruelty, even while praying to god if there was one for mercy.

"OK, so anyway as i was saying if you win the game you get no homework this week" he did a complete 180 degree in his emotion that he seriously caught the students off guard. Now he was smiling cheerfully.

"Dismiss" he said and the students separated with their group and went to fix their tent only instead of doing it slowly all of them were trying to outdo the other team because no one wanted homework everyday, even the lazy Nara genius was trying. and in all everybody finished almost at the same time and under one hour that's how motivated they were, after all who would want homework on every subject everyday for a week… nobody, that's who. the winner for the first game was hold by three teams, team one, two, and three, since most of them came from from clans that teaches these stuff, with the only exception being Sakura since she was civilian had to follow her teammate and Naruto who was and orphan but who learned it when he went scavenging for food one night and camping at the site then he caught a cold and resolve to buy a tent and learn to set it up to keep himself warm for when that happen again

"OK, now that we are finished with the first test, let's move on to the second one. The second test is to collect enough food to feed your whole entire team and one more person, you can choose anyone you want from another team and give them the food thus every team has a surplus of food, and of course with the person's consent. After that when you finished make a fire with dried woods then cooked your food if edible… i will check to make sure that your food is good to eat if it's not you will have to go back again to get something that is edible. The first person that gets it right before night time wins, this time nothing will happen to the loser teams but the winner team will get a: new Chakra control exercise scroll [x3], Chakra reinforcement scroll [x3], and a new Genjutsu scroll [x3]". Iruka told them " and oh yes i almost forgot... the first game did not have any reward so good luck"

They were already scrambling around trying to get the forest that was around the campsite before the teacher even said dismiss. Naruto was already about to enter the forest when Iruka said "dismiss". Once he said that everybody started running to the forest except for Shikamaru the Nara genius since that was too troublesome and too much work, and Choji since he preferred eating, along with Sasuke because he was brooding, but apparently that was the cool thing to do. Along with Ino and Sakura fighting over who should go with Sasuke-kun, prompting Shikamaru to drag Ino so they could meat up with their third teammate. Eventually Naruto teammates caught up to him only to find him bringing back a number of some unknown fruit that looked edible enough, not that they would know anything about it.

so they elected to ask him and Shikamaru cool headed as he was just ask if the food were edible and Naruto said yes and Ino not believing went to pick her own edible foods so they waited for her at the edge of the clearing when she come back, and proceeded to the teacher to ask if they were edible

They brought the foods back to the campsite and showed it to the teacher "hey, Iruka sensei we brought back some edible fruit and vegetable can you looked at it and tell me if these foods are edible" Ino asked the teacher

"I picked it so it has to be good dattebayo,I'm not Sasuke who gets everything handed to him" Naruto countered Ino unknowingly incurring Sakura's wrath, who was right behind them with their own foods. As he said that he suddenly felt a shiver travel down his spine. He saw Ino giving him the evil eyes and then he started to looked around as he still felt that same dread, and lo and behold he spotted Sakura and her team behind them, and suddenly wary of Sakura. He looked at her carefully out of the corner of his eyes looking for any sign of movement indicating that she was about to hit him… like hit him real hard. When he was sure that she wasn't going to hit him, he look back at Iruka and Mizuki thinking he was safe only to get a fist hit him on top of his head.

" Sakura"he whined "why'd you hit me"he scowl.

"Don't talk about my Sasuke-kun like that Naruto-baka" Sakura told Naruto, which again prompted a discussion to start between Sakura and Ino about who Sasuke belong to, he then went back to waiting for the teacher to tell them if what they brought were edible or not.

"whoa, all of them are edible, good job Naruto". Iruka said while giving Naruto an eye smile. Mizuki looked over and gave Naruto a praises for appearance then went to write something in the teacher notebook "How did you know they were edible Naruto" Iruka asked Naruto

"Oh, I knew where because I'm used to looking for food around the forest to eat and sometimes i even sleep there, so i guess you could say I learned by trial" Naruto answered Iruka as casually as he could trying to shifted the conservation away from him.

"Humph" Ino said trying hard to not acknowledge him but falling at it as a small smile kept on creeping up on her face. "what about mines Iruka-sensei"

"well most of them are edible but some are not so i guess it good" he finish summarizing what he saw and upon hearing that Ino gave Sakura a cocky smirk as if to say, 'ha beat that stupid'.

"Iruka-sensei we found some nice edible fruits and vegetables but did not caught any animal" Sakura yelled loudly as if trying to prove something. "And what is Ino-bunta's team doing here" she scowled.

"Oh that Ino's team here found a lot of edible food for them to eat and i was just checking to see if they were edible to eat and digest and they are, so that make team 1 the first to hand in there foods and did it under one minutes and thirty seconds… actually the exact time was 1.27 seconds they actually beat the last record that was 2 minutes and 33 seconds. And you guys came in just after 2 minute and since I know you are a civilian even if you have and Uchiha and an Akamichi with you i need to check your fruits so that i know they are edible" after he looked over the fruits for a moment he declared the fruits were edible.

"How did you get here before us with Naruto-baka and the lazy bum over there even if you own a flower shop and can identified poisonous food and edible food, huh Ino" Sakura asked as her scowled deepened even more since somebody beat her and made a new record that almost no body would be able to beat for like another decade.

"Actually it was me that picked most of the foods" Naruto told Sakura as if it was something that was supposed to happen and there was nothing wrong with that as if the laws of nature said that is supposed to happen.

Sakura was about to say it wasn't true and that either Shikamaru or Ino-bunta picked up the foods when Ino cut her off "it really was him that picked up the fruits and vegetable Sakura and after that we came here to show the fruits to see if they're edible enough and get instruction from Iruka-sensei"she said in a whisper that was barely heard.

Sakura was about to continued arguing that it wasn't true and that Naruto did not pick them but Iruka cut her off by saying "OK stop… the fruits may have been edible doesn't mean it's enough you would need more food than that to pass, that goes for you too Ms. Haruno"

"what a drag, this is so troublesome... Ino, Naruto lets go we need to gather more food" Shikamaru said

"I'm one step ahead of i was already on it before Iruka-sensei said something, I already set up traps to catch 3 or more rabbits to eat and now we just have to wait for later and check to see if I caught any, and since we are now effectively finish with that, we have nothing to do so... we should go pick up some dried firewood and put it in the tent to light a fire when it's night time". Naruto said effectively shutting everyone up and making everyone look at him like he had grown a head or two.

Quiet… quiet… quiet…

"What" Naruto ask. no response "what?, what did i do something wrong?"

"who are you" Iruka ask looking at him as if he was someone else.

"um... Naruto" he responded although he wasn't sure if that was what he was asking, it could be something else

"what's your favorite color, food and whats your dream" Iruka ask still looking skeptical.

"you should already know that sensei" i answered with a frown,

"just answer the question" everyone said at the same in a chorus

"fine, fine, my favorite color is orange, my favorite food is ramen and my dream is to be Hokage, happy now" he answered grumpily.

"OK so you are Naruto, hmm... did you take a smart drug" Iruka asked

"Smart drug... what's that? and no i didn't take it" Naruto answered back

"are you sure... like really really sure" iruka ask again

"yes!" naruto answer, while screaming

"oh, OK just making sure... hmm so, you're not an impostor and you're not taking drug so, maybe you really can learn something and remember it in that thick skull of yours i just have to find the right switch... right Naruto" he said with a beaming smile

"Haha very funny" Naruto said brooding like a petulant child would all the while saying "stupid teme, stupid everybody"

"I guess I can believe that Naruto picked the fruits though I don't know how he did it" Sakura finally added, although she look skeptical but she was willing to accept it... for now

Iruka snapped his fingers as if he just remembered something "Oh yes the test officially ends tomorrow but the fire is part of it too and the fire that last longer gets extra point so you should tried to find some good fire wood to make you fire last longer, then tomorrow we will add the points from the food and fire and see who the awards go to… and Sakura where's the rest of your team."

"Huh oh yes Sakura where's your teammates" Ino asked Sakura because she remembered they were he just a second ago and honestly did know they left till now when Iruka ask for them.

"huh what are you talking about they are he..." she trailed off as she cant seem to find them

Everybody started looking around for her teammates until she told them " oh Sasuke-kun must have went somewhere and the big bone one must have followed after him"

"Big bone one… oh you mean Choji because he's fa-..." Naruto started to say until he got cut off by Ino and Sakura both putting their hands over his mouth to stop him from saying or continued what he was about to say.

"Shut up you stupid. Choji don't like when people called him the _f_ word you should know that by now Naruto-baka we were in the same class" Ino and Sakura told him at the same time then glared daggers at each other until Iruka separated them and send them on their way to finish what they needed to do. as if on cue, at the same time, the other team came out with a lot of fruits and some was a lot of food, but of course they would get the most food first because Hinata has the Byakugan, Kiba has his Inuzuka super nose, and Shino has his kikaichu bugs. anyway they had a lot of food But that did not mean they were going to lose, no sir, they would win this thing. and Naruto already knew where to get dried wood real fast and in a vast amount, and from what they were seeing Hinata's did not have dried fire wood first.

After his teammates and him had enough sticks and twigs they went back to their tents and put the dried firewood's inside the tent, just as they were finishing they heard a series of 5 loud sounding noise popping one after the other ' pow, pow, pow, pow, pow' Naruto looked at them and then said "all of my alarms went off so i guess that means i caught five rabbit with all of my traps" when they got there they saw Iruka, Mizuki and all the other student already there coming to investigate the loud noise but Naruto paid them no mind he just walked straight past them and went off picking up his rabbits. There were four rabbits in all but the last one caught a baby dear. ' _guess that means more food_ ' he thought he turned to Iruka and showed him what he caught and said "Iruka-sensei here is our food plus the fruits is that enough food"

"Yes it's enough" he told him looking at him incredulously for thinking that was not enough. "so guess we will have to wait for night time to light the fires now that you all are ready" Iruka told as all of them went back to their tents.

* * *

 **[Night time]**

(crackles*crackles*crackles) everyone's fire was burning as they lighted their firewood and smoke was bellowing out into the air, and everyone was preparing to cooked their food, one of the condition was if there was enough to feed all three of them in their team along with someone else from another team then that meant that they pass the food part of the next text and because of all the food that meant everybody was going to be full because Iruka said that once we were finished we could still shared with everybody. Though in Naruto's team case they did not need food from other team because they could feed the whole clearing by themselves and still have leftovers that's how much food they had in the first place… but then again i guess that means that they will win the contest tomorrow.

"Ok, everyone it's time to sleep" Iruka said after they had finished eat and took a shower in a stream nearby, he then ushered them to bed so he could finally have some peace and quiet and possibly catches some sleep as Mizuki watched the area since he got first watched. The students did not get to watch because they just started to do this so they have to get accustom to it first, then slowly his gonna start making them watched around, but that's for the next field trip, now he had to sleep.

Mizuki had been waiting, he was biding his time until he could undo the barrier, he was just waiting for that foolish, pesky teacher Iruka to finally go to sleep. He had been ordered to sabotaged the academy by the person he was in league with…(more like subordinate) not that he thought it was an ordered he just thought that his partner was stating something he should do which would benefit them, and finally he could without being discovered, and he also maybe if luck was on his side get the demon brat killed, that would make his day. Anyway now it was truly the right time to unseal the barrier. And called the pack of wolf that his partner in league had provided.

He went to the border of the clearing where he knew the seal was and undo the seal "-kai-" and just like that the seal was undone and he could hear the howling of the wolf's which volume was rising. When the wolf got close enough every student could hear the sound of their howling, though they just stirred and did not wake up until the loud booming voice of Mizuki woke them up along with Iruka.

"WAKE UP, SOME BANDITS UNDID THE SEALING AND NOW A PACK OF WOLFS ARE COMING IN" Mizuki yelled acting like he was not the one that had done it, and of course by the time he said all that the wolf was already past the seals and were stalking toward the clearing. The moment Mizuki had scream everybody was up and dead awake in an instant, and was out the tents in the next.

"Holy shit that's a pack of wolves, and there are twelve of them" Naruto stated as he and the students huddle together.

"No shit dobe, nice of you stating the obvious" Kiba yelled at him and for once Naruto did not replied instead he was looking off somewhere to the right, and when everybody turned to looked they saw both of their teachers fighting each six wolf then two wolves broke off, one from the ones that was battling Iruka and the other from Mizuki's side. Now these wolf turned their attention to them and started stalking them. At that moment the teacher's finished battling theirs and killed all of them and then turned to see one of the two remaining wolves pouncing on the students and went directly at Sakura. Iruka rushed off to stop the wolf but he knew he was to late.

Just as the wolf was about to bite Sakura, Naruto jump in front of her to protect her yelling "Sakura-chan" then instead of the wolf biting Sakura's neck it bit Naruto's arm and pulled it out of its socket, all though it didn't server the arm from the body, it was still bleeding. The wolf let go to pounce again, as Naruto started losing blood when the wolf let go of his arm. Then in the corner of his eyes just as he was about to lose consciousness he saw Iruka pulled out a Kunai and then jump on the wolf that attacked the students and sink his Kunai deeply into the wolf neck, just as Mizuki did the same thing to the other wolf, right after he saw that happen i lose consciousness. although he should be disgusted and horrify at seeing the animal killed in cold blood e just couldn't find it in him to care as he lost conscious.

'damn, he didn't died... oh well at least his arm almost got ripoff that count for something demon brat' Mizuki thought

"Naruto… Naruto… Naruto, damn he past out help me lift him up and put him on my back so i can get him to the hospital, Mizuki" Iruka said as he started lifting Naruto up carefully as to not aggravate his arm worse. Mizuki help put Naruto on Iruka's back as Iruka started addressing the student's "all of you followed Mizuki back to the village and then go home, and we will call your parent to tell if something happens, so go home for now so we can get things figured out, now let's go."

"Hai sensei" all the students said subdued and they started following Mizuki who was leading them. Iruka decided to run on the ground to not aggravate Naruto's wound even more by tree hopping. halfway there he thought 'i hope you're okay Naruto' then he continued in silence until he got to the front gate where he got clearance to enter the village. He then went straight to the hospital, and made sure that Naruto was getting treatment he needed, then send a chunin who was guarding the hospital to go called Hokage-sama, and gave him a brief explanation with the Lord third saying he was on his way.

"Is he gonna be okay" Iruka ask worried something bad was going to happen to Naruto.

"Not necessarily just probably some side effect from the wolf because there was something on the wolf fangs but nothing to worried about, its not poison… and here's Hokage-sama" replied the doctor. When the Hokage came he extracted every information from Iruka and then left alongside Iruka to find Mizuki to get the rest of the story. The Hokage said farewell to Naruto who was still unconscious and left him with a filled to the brim gama-chan. Then he left.

when he found Mizuki he listen to the story. although as he listen he knew something was not right, cause he couldn't fathom how bandits could unseal a barrier seal, so on thinking about it he concluded that there was shinobi with them, and that there was a spy in the village due to them attacking the clearing at the exact time when thee where people there and at night when they knew the students went to sleep. when the Hokage got back to his offices he made a B-rank mission scroll to eradicate the bandits which would normally be a C-rank mission but due to high probability that there was a shinobi there he made it a B-rank mission instead.

* * *

It was onn early saturday morning and the birds was singing that naruto finally started to stirred from his short comma, he opened a blurry eye then started blinking the blurriness out of his eyes. he then looked around, first he spotted his clothes then he saw a get well gift card from Iruka-sensei and a previously empty gama-chan filled to the brim, and from that he could guess that it was from the Hokage his ji-ji. then he finally looked straight up at the sealing only to see some letters with slight misshapen and blurriness stating

 **You have slept in hospital bed, HP and CP have been restored to 100%. All ailments and negative status effects have been cured.** Then that shifted and became a paragraphs saying

 **You will find more information when you get home. On your bed there is a tutorial book on top with information about you becoming a gamer… Greetings welcome gamer Naruto Uzumaki.** Naruto thought that maybe as a side effect of getting bit by a wolf that he was hallucinating so he paid it no mind and went back to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: who is Mizuki trying to fool... like really bandits undid the seal he couldn't come up with anything else. A** **nyway hope you like my story. please review so i can gett motivation to finish this story**


	2. tutorial the meeting

**[next chapter]**

 **Disclaimer: i do not own naruto all character and credits goes to masashi kishimoto**

* * *

 **chapter 2**

(beep, beep… beep, beep) groan* (smash) naruto smash the alarm clock and only to groan as he was already awake and he couldn't go back to sleep no more, try as he might sleep wouldn't come to him so he rolled on his back and looked up already knowing what to expect. He looked up and read the norm or what had become the normal now in a blue colored box it said

 **HP & CP restored back to 75% due to sleeping on rundown bed in apartment. **It then shifted to a new and larger blue box to write.

 **Quest alert**

 **Looking good: Do morning routine**

 **Get ready and prepare to go outside**

 **Completion Reward: 25 Exp**

 **Increase reputation with Konoha twelve by 15**

 **Completion Failure: Decrease reputation with Konoha twelve by 10**

 **Yes – No**

He quickly touch the accept/yes button, and got out of bed he then proceeded to go straight to the bathroom to quickly do his regular morning routine. When he got to the bathroom he looked at his reflection in the mirror , but he did not want to looked at his face no he wanted to check his level. Right now he was level nine just like most of the students in the academy why he's not stronger well he wouldn't know anyway the only reason why he is level nine is because he was doing the daily quest but that doesn't even give that much Exp, he could have been much weaker he remember when he first gained the full gamer power and it explain his ancestry to him and everything well not the full benefit of his power. He still needed the tutorial, and his overpowered eyes, he knew what sage mode was and he's got to say that sounded very nice to him, but what the fucked is yin and yang chakra, it sounded powerful but he's never heard of it before and nobody has from the looked of things.

* * *

 _Author style: Flashback no jutsu_

 _It was about mid-afternoon when he woke. He look around and saw nothing out of the ordinary, and he look up and nothing was there. He continued looking around to make sure there was nothing out of the ordinary, He released a sigh when i found nothing 'good i was hallucinating after all' , thinking back to this morning after he woke up for the first time. He got out of the hospital bed and put his normal clothes on, he looked around for his hitai-ate, when he found it he put it on and was about to open the window and jump outside, when suddenly the door to the hospital room open swiftly, a stern looking medic-nin came once she saw naruto was about to jump out the window, she sneered at him and then with disgust_

" _where do you think you're going you demon" she spat obviously she didn't want him in the hospital._

" _i'm leaving, is there a problem miss" he asked with annoyance towards the person stopping him from going to eat his precious ramen. ' you obviously don't want me in here anyway, he thought, he then proceeded to jump out the window and headed toward his apartment._

" _get back here you ungrateful brat, you should consider yourselves lucky you got treated at all if it wasn't the hokage that asked us to treat you, you would have been still bleeding and dying for all i care" she yelled behind the academy student currently hopping away on top of the building._

' _Hmph, stupid medic-nin… she probably thought i was going to listen to her… as if' he thought as he neared his rundown apartment, he jump off of the building that was close to his building and started walking on the street to his building, he then went up the stairs to his apartment and open the door. When he was inside he went to his cupboard, took out one of the many of his ramen cup, and put water in it then proceeded to put it in the microwave after waiting for three minute, he took the cup out of the microwave then, then took a fork and started eating as he went to his room. He faulted when he got to his bedroom just to see a normal looking book on his bed that he knew was not there before he left for the trip. His eyes open wide suddenly remembering what he read and thought was his imagination this morning on the hospital bed. The ramen cup slip from his gripped and fall on the floor with a twack. His eyes suddenly shifted to the ramen cup on the floored dumfounded, 'like the fuck when has ever uzu-fucking-maki ever, ever drop a ramen cup… nooooo… the world is ending were his thought' and just as swiftly as they came they left leaving him to stare at the book on the bed._

 _Finally gathering his courage he went over to the book and tried to open the book but the book state bind shut. He was about to try again when suddenly something flash across the cover of the book, he peered at it and it was saying_ " _**Add Ashura chakra to open book"**_ _he was confused as to who the hell Ashura was and why would a book want chakra… 'weird', he thought. Anyway he decided to do something stupid and just add his chakra to the book. To his surprised the bound book open up smartly. "Oh guess you just needed to add chakra to open" he said outloud to himself. Then suddenly letters started appearing on the page that the book open on as if an invisible hand was writing in it._

 _ **Welcome to the gamers RPG**_

 _ **where reality is bend to the users will.**_

 _ **Would you like to customize your gamer guide**_

 _ **Yes - No**_

 _Naruto did not know what to do after all this was the first time he was hearing of this videogame thingie. Then the book automatically erase what had been written only to be replace by something else._

 _ **To choose an answer please either press,**_

 _ **think or say yes or no**_

 _The book then shifted and wrote the same thing it said previously and since naruto was a curious boy he wanted to customize whatever it is that he would have to customize, so he press the yes button and then the book replaced the old letters again by making new one in the old ones place, now it wrote_

 _ **Antique modernized futuristic**_

 _ **Old and paperic like new book or phone like super computeric like in the**_

 _ **Everything about the everything is either in a air in front of you but only**_

 _ **gamed is placed on a book like now or a phone you can see it in you mind.**_

 _ **piece of paper**_

 _Curious as he is, even though he did not know what a phone was he knew what a book was and since the phone was in the same category as the book he figured it wasn't that interesting so he clicked on the futuristic option to see what it would do_

 _ **Is futuristic your option**_

 _ **Please know that once chosen**_

 _ **You can't change it again**_

 _ **Yes - No**_

 _Naruto quickly click on the yes button then he suddenly felt as if he's whole body was ripping apart and rewriting itself over again, he then proceeded to black out for five seconds before waking up and looking around him to see what had changed. He looked around for the book but could find it nowhere when he finally looked in front of him he saw new words. Words that were supposed to be in the book and now that he looked closely at it, it resemble the first time that he saw words like these hanging in the air as if by an invisible force. Now though it said something entirely different, and it was in a blue box… weird. Now it wrote_

 _ **The gamer power is exclusive to only a handful of people. People who are the descendent of Ashura and is his soul incarnated. That means even if you were a direct descendant like his son for example you would still not have the power since you don't have the soul incarnate of Ashura. The gamer power is a powerful kekkei tota comprised of spacetime and matter. Only two people has ever acquired this kekkei tota, there were other people who could have acquired it, like hashirama senju but nothing heartbreaking had ever happen to him before ten so he did not meet the requirement to unlocked it. He did have it but he did not unlocked it nor knew that it even existed. The only two that have it is, one, Ashura ootsutsuki and two, you. naruto uzumaki, due to something happening**_

 _ **to you right after your birth while you were a baby, the villagers has shunned you and thus you knew immense heartbreak before even hitting seven years old due to you having met all the requirement you unlocked it at aged seven almost eight, due to your birthday coming up in october 10th. Now you shall not ever tell any other soul that you have this power because its existence is to remain a secret privilege only to those who unlocked it. And when you turned twelve you will unlocked the tutorial mode which will help you and explained everything about this power and what it does for you, its benefits and weaknesses. You will also get the Onmyogan which is an eye that gives you an ungodly vast amount of affinity with yin and yang chakra and gives a vastly amount of connection with nature, making it easier to learned sage mode and also making it superior to all other sage mode if you learn sage mode normally without the use of the eyes.**_

 _With that said naruto got sleepy from reading so much and tinkering with his power so he got on his bed and went to sleep thinking of what an awesome ninja he was going to be._

 _Author style: Back to present no jutsu_

* * *

Today was the day before his birthday, but all the kids still had school so he had to prepared himself too. When he finished he went out the apartment and started walking around the village… what it was fucking early as fuck and this was his last day before he something cool would happen and since he did not want for today to be a bore and because he wanted time to fly by quicker so he went to make his last prank and the biggest prank of his life.

* * *

The village was just waking and the people were setting out the merchant that owned the stored were just opening their store…

The first merchant that went into his store was one of the ones that hated naruto and always kick him out he had a clothing, when he came in everything seemed normal to him so he went to the where their was an office and sat down and waited for the day to pick up… cling,

"Finally" someone finally came in to buy he then went to the cashier and waited for the person to buy what they wanted.

The person that came in went to the counter looking at the products in disgust "is this really all you sell in your store… shitty ass store, whats with you and orange clothes nobody wants those" and with that the person left.

"Whaaa" it was then that sunlight started filtering through and he finally saw what the person was talking about… his store was painted orange even the merchandise… everything was painted orange " **nooooooo** " with that he dropped to his knee and looked up at the ceiling like a lifeless corpse. This was just the beginning of a very long day. All over konoha pranks were happening in the merchant parts, not even the clan ground got spared, even the hokage office got pranked. The only place safe was were the poor live the red districts. And all of this happened before eight am way before school started, but by the time the mastermind finished he was almost late and only ten minute was left to get to school, and he was all the way across town.

"Fuck, i'm going to be late" naruto said out loud cause he didn't know how to get from here to the academy in ten minutes…

 **A new quest has been created**

"The fuck… quest can be created… cool to know" naruto said. There was a question mark in the middle of the blue box and under that there was an arrow indicating that there was a second or more page, he tapped the arrow and the word shifted and now wrote

 **Quest alert**

 **Don't be late: Arrive to the academy on time**

 **You have ten minutes to arrive to class before you're late**

 **Completion Reward: 250 Exp**

 **Increased reputation with Konoha twelve by 15**

 **Completion Failure: Decreased reputation with Konoha twelve and iruka-sensei by 10**

 **Yes -** No

Naruto in his excitement tapped the yes button but only to register that, it was his only option because the no was grayed out. That means either way he would still have to do the mission "fuck how the hell do i get from here to the academy on time in under 10 minutes" he ask himself. When he looked again there was a timer counting down telling him that there was on 9:02 left, he decided to stopped wasting time and started to run toward the academy while he was running he could feel the glares of the civilians on him. After several minutes of feeling them glare at him a blue box pop up in front of him this time saying

 **A new skill has been created**

"Yes, i can create my own skills 'so what's my new skill i wonder' along with new quest… this shit is awesome…"

 **Due to continuous feeling of people glaring at your back 'Detect killing intent' lvl 6 Exp 34.56 has been created**.

" yes, naruto started hopping around like a kid opening his christmas present... i get the op skills i wonder if i squint hard enough at someone i can get lazer eyes… you know what let me try that idea" he started squinting at everyone he saw trying to make lazer eyes one minute later another box pop up, he was getting giddy now at the prospect of getting lazer eyes, but alas no lazer eyes for him instead he got something way better… depending on how you looked at it.

 **A new skill has been created**

 **Due to continuous looking at random people you have acquire the skill 'Observe' lvl 1 Exp 79.81 a skill to acquire information about a person without asking.**

"holy shit, fuck that, so what i don't get lazer eyes i can get almost any information i want about somebody. Let's see, oh how about i tried it on this man by the shinobi store… observe" he said the last word outloud and the information about the man started appearing on his left side it wrote

 **Higurashi Sota - Master Blacksmith - lvl 20**

 **HP: 1000 CP: 300**

 **Master Blacksmith of Higurashi ninja store.**

"Cool, and im almost lvl 2… wonder what that means… maybe i can create a speed like skill" he started thinking on how to do that "um okay add a bunch of chakra to my feet to strengthen it and make it lighter and then run,,," he finished lamely, but he still went with it and when he started to run what happened next, made his jaw slacked cause he was about 2 more miles away from the academy and the when he uses the technique he was in front of the academy in seconds. *ping* another blue box pop up

 **A new skill has been created**

 **Due to adding mass chakra to your feet it has become stronger and lighter and when running makes you faster. Would you like to name this skill**

 **Yes - No**

He clicked the yes button and another blue box pop up. This one was blanked, when he tap it a keyboard came up, and he started thinking up a name for his new jutsu or skill "fast… speed… flash… flash speed… no, bullet… flash bullet… no what about bullet flash, yep that sound nice. Really nice" he then started writing the name of the skill he made

 **Bullet Flash is that the name you want to name your new…**

"Yes, yes ,yes dammit stop asking" he huffed out loud

 **Ok**

' **Bullet Flash' lvl 1 99.95 a speed like skill that help you go faster by multiplying your normal speed by two, but do to overload it was multiply by times ten. You can either use it for a rush or a continuous skill as long as you keep adding chakra.**

"Cool… super cool" he then looked again at the timer and saw he still had 2 minutes to go. So he went inside the academy and walked to his class. Upon arriving to class he saw almost everyone was here even iruka-sensei as teachers always came in after every students came in… most of the time, but some civilian kids were still not here yet. He started walking to his seat when iruka-sensei addressed him.

"Naruto, what are you doing here" he asked and naruto deadpan

"What do you think i am doing here" he retorted.

"Uhh… i don't know you tell me" he said looking for a response from naruto.

Naruto gave him a blank face, then about ten seconds later he finally said "i'm in school duh, you blind or something" iruka gasped at naruto calling him blind and that he was here early for school and not to prank someone

"No way, i don't believe you… mmh mmh no sir, the last time you came early and the only time you came early was in the first year during the field trip. So tell me what are you doing here" he stated looking at naruto incredulously 'ha, you think i'm stupid naruto i know you will do something'.

Naruto then said "you really do have a good imagination to come up with that, i really did came to school so can we drop this" he ask politely, every students in the classroom looked at naruto as if he was an imposter "what" he yelled angrily somewhat offended that they did not believe him… well it was his fault actually because if he always came early nobody would have doubted him. He then went to his seat and face forward only to see iruka-sensei give him the i'm looking at you sign. He sigh then proceeded to think on what he was going to make up now that he knew he could make skill he started laughing evilly and the students started backing away from him.

When school was over he went around the village doing mad pranks to commemorate his early birthday since tomorrow was his birthday, then in the afternoon he went to the ichiraku's ate tons of bowls of ramen emptying the whole stand of ramen and when night time came he went to his house to sleep, but no matter what he did he couldn't go to sleep he was to excited. So he got up went outside sneaked into a pharmacy and stole a pill to make him sleep. When he got home he took the pill along with a glass of water, but even then he couldn't sleep. He finally went to sleep at around twelve o'clock into the night.

* * *

(yawn) naruto woke up and looked around blurrily, only to find that he was in a sewer… he was suddenly on guard because if he remembered right he went to sleep on his bed, not a sewer. Thinking that this was some elaborated prank that someone was pulling on him he shouted out loud "umm… if you can hear me whoever you are i know this is a prank and it's not funny" he waited for several minutes but still no one answer, he started to get nervous and he's thinking started going downhill thinking that someone left him here as some form of payback.

" **Over here you fleshbag"** a sudden deep voice said. The voice reverberated all around the sewer and it confuse him as to where it was coming from.

"Umm… where are you" he asked a little scared at the deep sounding voice.

" **You already know where to go"** the voice repeated in the same manner as before, and he knew where to look. He knew it, he/she/it knew it too they all knew it. Just as he started walking in the direction where he knew the voice was coming from a new slightly softer but computeric like voice interrupted him

" **No, you must come here first you must know of what is to happen to you… and just as it said you already know where to look"** naruto was conflicted he didn't know whether to listen to the new voice or the old deep one. He could learn of his heritage and go to the new voice or see who or what exactly is the old deep one, in his mind he already knew where to go, he knew where he was supposed to go. To the new voice, but he was to curious he wanted to know what the other thing was, so he started walking toward the old one and when neither said anything to encourage or discourage him he continued on towards where he knew the old voice was. He suddenly stumble upon the cavern where he knew the old voice was.

"Umm… where are we" called out waiting and expecting an answer in response, but nobody answer, then after what felt like an eternity he was about to asked again when he got his answer.

" **We are in your mind and i called you here so i can skewered and kill you so i can escape my imprisonment"** just as he said that two slitted red eyes came into view then a snout and then a mouth filled with fang tooth came out.

"K-kyuubi what are you doing in my mind" he squeaked out the kyuubi didn't respond, only for a second later a huge clawed hand came out at stunning speed almost skewering him and making the beast fulfilled its previous statement, the only thing that saved him was his reaction time and the fact that he stumble backward. He started backing away fearfully, and once he made it to the tunnels he started running trying to find how to get outside of his mind then suddenly the computer voice that had gone silent spoke once more.

" **Do not be scared of him, as he is still behind his cage… and before you find a way to go back out of your mind i want you to come and learned how to use your power because that is the reason why you were summon to your mind in the first place. It was so you could take the tutorial"** the voice finished and once he finished, naruto stop dead in his track on trying to find a way out of his mind. He abruptly turn to another tunnel where he knew he would find which entity was behind this voice, he already knew that the deep voice belong to kyuubi now, so he was going to do his best to avoid him. He started walking with purpose until he reached a new cavern, but this one was different, there was no cage and no entity in there big or small. Which made him wonder where the voice was coming from. As if reading his mind someone or something… or nothing talk.

" **I am everywhere… in your mind and body, i am the power and this cavern is where i am most concentrated for some reason anyway let's start your tutorial"** the voice came nowhere and everywhere at once but he was naruto who was he to complain as long as he get to know how to use his power that's all he ever wanted, suddenly there were words in front of him

 **Welcome to the tutorial gamer**

 **To learn how to use your powers better you simply have to think what you want or say it outloud. First off there are many options available to you to see these options simply say or think**

 **menu**

Naruto wanted to say it outloud because it would be fun but he wanted to get practices with giving the commands in his thoughts so with that he thought 'menu' and then the screen change to show these options

 **Status**

 **Skill**

 **Inventory**

 **Quest**

 **Option**

 **Now that you have seen the options that are available to you, in the future you simply need to think or say these options separately without needing to go to menu as menu is simply use for tutorial. Please think or say** _ **status**_ **to see what is available to you.**

"Umm… okay i guess. Status" the words the shifted to show a screen that contain information about him.

 **Status** **:**

 **Name:** Naruto Uzumaki

 **Class:** The Gamer

 **Title:** Academy Student (+50% exp gain up to genin)

 **Level:** LV4 **Next Lvl:** 79.23%

 **Affiliation:** Konoha

 **HP:** 2100/2100

 **CP:** 1700/1700

 **STAT:** Base(Bonus) Total

 **STR:** 10(0) 10

 **VIT:** 10(10) 20

 **DEX:** 10(0) 10

 **INT:** 6(10) 16

 **WIS:** 4(0) 4

 **LUK:** ?(0) ?

 **DEF:** 10(0) 10

 **SPD:** 50(10) 60

 **HPR:** 20(0) 20

 **CPR:** 4(0) 4

 **Status:** **?** (+10 VIT, +10 INT, + ?% exp to [?] skill), **Jinchuuriki** (+100 HP & +100 CP per Level), **Prankster** (-5% reputation gain, +15% exp to [Trap]  & [Stealth] skill)

 **Uzumaki Naruto is the dead last of the Konoha academy having failed the graduation twice before while clearly not prepared to graduate. His past is shrouded in mysteries for him to uncover.**

 **Point :** 50

 **Ryo :** 4250

"What is this it's telling me things about myself like how fast and how strong i am" naruto continued to look at his stat then when he look at his wisdom he saw that it was really low but since he did not know what wisdom was, he did not think it was important. He then went over his luck but he did not know how high his luck was so he left it alone and he needed help to understand this thing. As if reading his mind again a new screen pop up.

 **LVL: Level, a basic measure of experience and an estimate of strength. When you get enough EXP you will level up and gain some status points.**

 **HP: A representation of your life force and health. When HP reaches zero you die.**

 **CP: A representation of your Chakra. Used to perform skills.**

 **STR: Governs brute force. The higher your strength the higher your physical output will be, be it in attacks, movement or defense. You can increase it by working out with weights.**

 **VIT: Governs physical endurance. The greater your endurance the greater your stamina and defense will be. Increases HP capacity. Increases HP regen. You can increases by running cardio a lot.**

 **DEX: Governs reflexes, agility, coordination, speed and accuracy. The higher it is, the higher your speed, critical rate, dodge rate and accuracy will be. You can increase it by running an obstacle course and always trying to beat your previous record.**

 **INT: Governs the ability to process and store information, increase your chakra reserves, increases your Chakra control and efficiency. You can increase it by reading a lot of things for information.**

 **WIS: Governs sensibility, perceptiveness, willpower and the ability to make information useful. Increases Chakra regen and chakra control. You can increase it by playing shogi.**

 **LUK: Luck controls how much events will be in your favour, and governs the quality and frequency of favorable opportunities. Increases drop rates, chance for critical hits and favorability of events. Does not increase naturally unless you experience a streak of good luck. You can increase it by playing at a casino and winning.**

 **Status point: you receive 5 status point every time you level up, you can distribute your point to any stats you want. (recommendation; you should level your stats by doing training. Because as you train it gets harder to lvl up and if you save you stats point it will benefit you later)**

 **Ryo: is the currency use in this world. You can also store it in the inventory.**

"Fuck… why the hell is my wisdom so fucking low… arrgh, and my intelligence too argh. Stupid power i am smart not because i have some kind of status helping me. And what the fuck is a jinchuuriki". Naruto ask exasperated, then a new screen pop up.

 **A question mark usually means that you do not know something or in the case of looking for information the person that you are trying to gather the information on is at least 10 level higher than you. A jinchuuriki means power of human sacrifice, a jinchuuriki contains one of the nine bijuu. You currently are a jinchuuriki and the container of the nine tails the strongest bijuu.**

"Ohh… so that's why the kyuubi was in my mind the yondaime hokage seal it inside me… so… what about the other options" he asked and a new screen pop up.

 **To continued please say or think skills**

"Skills" naruto responded without wasting any time, cause he wanted to know what skill he had and how to use them.

 **[Gamer's Mind (Passive) LvMax]**

Allows the user a calm state of mind in any condition. Immunity to psychological status effect (genjutsu is included)

 **[Gamers Body (Passive) LvMax]**

Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. sleeping removes all status effects & crippling injuries, body parts regrows. HP & CP restores. Also eating can restores some injuries

 **[Bukijutsu (Passive/ Active) Lv5 Exp: 95.47% CP : 5]**

Weapons Throwing technique, use in both melee and ranged combat.

Passively increases weapons thrown accuracy 50%

Passively increases weapons parry 25%

Additional 20% increase in STR when handheld weapon is active

Additional 25% increase in damage when thrown weapon is active.

 **[Trap (Passive) Lv55 Exp: 67.89%]**

Traps are an essential skill to any shinobi. They are used to surprise and confuse enemies and friends alike depending on the situation. They can be used both for fun and for slaughter equally well.

Passively increases trap effectiveness 28%

Passively increases trap damage 27%

Passively increases trap placement 27%

 **[Stealth (Passive) Lv49 Exp: 15.77%]**

Stealth is an essential skill to any is used to sneak and hide in equal parts so as not to be caught by friend or foe.

Passively increases stealth infiltration 25%

Passively increases stealth avoidance 24%

Passively increases stealth concealment 24%

 **[Henge (Active) LvMax CP:10]**

A perfect transformation skill allowing you to become anyone or anything, this is a true transformation, not an illusion that most shinobi use.

 **[Oiroke no jutsu (Active) LvMax CP:10]**

A modified [Henge] made by naruto, designed to distract and possibly disable those with perversion sickness.

 **[Kawarimi (Active) LvMax CP:10]**

Used to change places with objects or a clone to prevents damage to one's self.

 **[Bunshin no jutsu (Active) Lv9 Exp:44.19 CP:10]**

what this an illusionary clone… use to fooled the dumbest of person. (because of lack of control naruto can't make a proper one.

Reach level 10 for evolution:

kage bunshin

iwa bunshin(n/a)

suna bunshin(n/a)

hi bunshin(n/a)

mizu bunshin(n/a)

raiton bunshin(n/a)

kaze bunshin(n/a)

moku bunshin(n/a)

because you don't know what your nature affinity is only the kage bunshin is available to you(more information is available when you unlocked the evolution)

 **[Detect killing intent (active/passive) Lv6 Exp: 34.56 CP:10]**

A skill use to detect when someone wishes to hurt you.

 **[Observe (active) Lv1 Exp: 98.21 CP: 10]**

a skill to acquire personal information about a person without asking.

 **[Bullet flash (active) Lv1 Exp: 99.95 CP: 10-100]**

A speed like skill that help you go faster by multiplying your normal speed by two, but do to overload it was multiply by times ten. You can either use it for a rush or a continuous skill as long as you keep adding chakra.

"Okay… so the skill page is where all my skills are, and i can looked at it and see what my lvl is for each skill… and i have to work on my int and wisdom for chakra control so i can get the bushin no jutsu to lvl 10 and get the kage bunshin" naruto wondered aloud.

 **As the gamer you have the power to absorbs skills, and as long as there is a scroll you can absorb the skill and learned but you will have to train the skills. And also please refrain from using original scrolls as the scroll disappear after you absorbs it. Make a copy and absorbs the copy.**

"Holy shit… that is cool as hell i don't need to take a long time trying to learn a skill as long as there is a scroll i can learn it, i just have to train it… i love my power, it's awesome" he said with stars in his eyes.

 **To continued with tutorial please say or think inventory**

"inventory " naruto said and then suddenly a screen with multiple square spaces in it.

 **Inventory is a place where you can store things into as long as you can lift it. It is a time/space technique where you store your stuff with no limits at all, and if the items are of the same they stack up on each other thus giving you more free slots to work with. You currently have 30 empty slots you can buy more slots with skill points. One skill points equal 5 empty slots. Money does not count as an item so it has a personal slot at the bottom to put all your money, and when you want to take the money or any other items out you just pushed your hand through the slot where you put that exact item and you will feel it once you do it is a matter of just pulling it out. You can control how much comes out by thinking how much you want.**

 **Try it, please take one ryo and put it through the slot at the bottom of the inventory and then take it out.**

Naruto took one ryo out of gamma-chan and put the ryo through the empty space at the bottom of the inventory then he look he saw it was no longer in his hand and when he look at the inventory he saw the money sign and the number 1. He then put his hand through again and when he felt the money he pulled it out and it came out. So he took all of his money out of gama-chan and put it somewhere safer in his inventory... and don't asked even him don't know how the money got in his mind with him. When he finished testing it out he look to the right of the inventory and saw a picture of his body with his current clothes.

 **The inventory is connected somewhat to your body. The clothes that you wear are in the inventory as well as your closet, you can change clothes and put new armor on through the inventory if you don't want to dress the normal way. It is easy you simply have to drag the right type of cloth to the exact slot on your body like a shirt you drag it to the upper men body part.**

 **To continued please say or think quest**

"Umm… 'i wonder what it's gonna tell me about quest that i don't already know' quest" he said after he finish thinking, and then the screen fade away, and a new one pop up.

 **Quests are requests from different people, going on a quest can reward you with Exp, Reputation, Money, New scroll techniques, Information, and possibly Special Items or Weapon. Some quest how ever are harder than other quests and usually take place outside of Konoha. Although harder quest can take place within the village, for example like gate guarding, they will be very difficult. Completing a harder quest will reward you with Exp, Reputation, Modifiers, New Scroll Techniques, and the possibility of gaining legendary items or weapon, although that depends on your luck**

 **To continued please say or think options**

This time naruto was bored cause all of the interesting things had been explained to him already so with bored tone he said "options"

 **Option is kind of like setting where you can change certain stuff.**

 **Settings**

 **Party:** o **n-off**

 **Helper: on-** off **speak: on-** off

 **Languilist: on-** off

 **Reincarnation:** on **-off remember memory:** on **-off**

 **Party even though you have party, you cannot tell anyone about your power, when you have teammates they get benefits from your power if party is on but they won't know if it is with the help of the gamer power that they are getting stronger. Also when they level up there stat points are distributed evenly by gamer power you have no power over their stats points.**

 **With helper on every time you don't know how or you don't understand something you can ask the helper by going to setting or option and tapping speak and ask your question.**

 **Languilist helps you understand any language new or old, it even helps you read encrypted message as everything will appear to you in your language.**

 **Reincarnation the name already speak of itself. Is for if you want to come back to life in the future and Remember memory is for if you want to remember your past life.**

"Cool"

 **Tutorial finish**

 **Ping**

 **You have two new skill scroll in your inventory for completing the tutorial please use them when you wake up in the real world. Now you will be getting your doujutsu.**

"So the tutorial is finished now i just have to see or wait for when i gained my new bloodline" naruto said then after 5 seconds a projection of some one took place, then the outline harden and the projection become real and it left a person floating right above the waters in the sewer that was his mind. Naruto thinking that it was his power manifesting was about to tell it why it couldn't have taken this formed earlier and explained everything like that when he raise his hand up to stop naruto from talking.

" no… i am not your power i am merely the first person to gained this bloodline… i am Ashura Ootsutsuki.

* * *

 **Civilian spd 1-9**

 **Academy spd 10-49**

 **Genin spd 50-59**

 **Chunin spd 60-69**

 **Special jounin spd 70-79**

 **anbu/jounin spd 80-89**

 **Sanin spd 90-99**

 **Kage spd 100**

 **Please review to tell me if i did anything wrong or anything that you do not like for future references**

 **Also to those authors that right story, if you are writing a story in english please refrain from mixing it with japanese as it is annoying and it stops the flow of the story.**


End file.
